Mocking Love
by craziigrl
Summary: Kagome met Inuyasha on an online game. She fell in love with him and they became long distant, online lovers. But then they broke up. Kagome finally meets him face to face. Will she and Inuyasha relight old flames?
1. Default Chapter: Online lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**AN**: Another attempt at writing. This story is kind of personal to me. You don't know my identity so I think writing this story will be safe. I will update when I have something on my mind that I think would fit this story.

Default Chapter: Online Love?

_Love can seriously show up in the most random places. I know this because that's how it showed up for me. In a random place. But did you know how cruel and mocking love could be? I didn't think love was so capable of such things. I mean when I found love it was so absurd. I didn't even think it was love back then. I just knew I felt great, and I didn't ever want it to end. _

_Love came to me in the form of a boy named Inuyasha Takahashi. He was my age (which was fifteen at the time) tall, charming, and handsome. When we first met, I thought he was some random weird guy, actually, no, that was the second time we met. The first time we met I was scared of him. THEN I thought he was weird, but after talking to him again and again everyday for a period of four months I started becoming attracted to him, and then, gradually I fell in love with him. Apparently he liked me, too. When he first told be about his feelings toward me, I didn't really know what to say. I told him I liked him to though, and he said he didn't expect that. It took us a month to actually become an official couple though._

_Now, how "Love shows up in the most random places part." I can see it in your eyes already even before I tell you. You're going to think I'm absurd but…_

_I hadn't exactly met him face to face. I met him on an online game, actually. So I guess you could say I met him online. I was never really a gamer, but I got into this game called "Feudal Era" when I was fourteen. It really was awesome. I played it all the time. It was like an addiction. I talked to people I never knew in person, and I was confident. My character was this female archer. I chose her because in real life I love archery. No one knew how I looked in person so, I could do what ever I wanted. I named my character Koishii. _

_Inuyasha and I met on this game. I had my character in a town and he came up to me and died. I wondered how he did it, and then he got up and told me. His character used a dagger, and the dying was a skill of his. His character's name was Dogboy. That was the second time I met him. That's what really started it all._

_I don't want to get into the game. It really isn't important, but sadly I do give it credit because without it I wouldn't have met Inuyasha. Anyways, after our meeting, we hung out on the game together. I thought he was weird at first. He said 'I love you' when we had just met. I remember he asked for my age as well. I didn't tell him it though. It took me a few months before I did. He got in a fight with some random players. I just stayed quiet._

_After that day I didn't think I would see him again. I was wrong though. I ran into him on the game again. This time I remembered to add him to my friends list. We talked everyday after that. As friends. He had a girlfriend at the time and, hey, I wasn't about to fall for someone I met on the net…_

_But, of course, I eventually fell for him._

_One day he seemed really out of it. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that he and his girlfriend broke up. Kikyo was her name I think. She had cheated on him. Inuyasha was really out of it. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be there for him, but I didn't think it was really my place because I didn't exactly know him in person. We were just two random people who met on the net. We still are two random people who met on the net, but now it's more complicated than the beginning. I tried comforting him anyways. I continued to talk to him everyday. I was glad to have made him at least a little bit happy._

_Then a few months later he said he was going to quit the game. I asked him why. He said he had no money to pay for the game, and he didn't have a reason to play anymore anyways. (His ex girlfriend had played that game with him….she didn't like me..) I was kind of hurt by the last bit. I wanted to ask "But what about me?" I never asked though. I didn't think I meant much to him. When he said he was going to quit, I almost cried. I mean I was nearly in tears in front of the computer screen. Can you imagine how weird that looked to on lookers? I spent the whole day with him on the game. He thought I wouldn't have remembered him, but I did. God I did…_

_That night I gave him my e-mail address because I wanted to keep in touch with him. He e-mailed me back a week later saying he was going to play the game again. He started playing again, but we didn't talk to each other as much. I had "fallen in love" with a boy named Hojo, and didn't play the game for the months I was with him, but then something happened and I started to talk to Inuyasha again. I started to play the game, but he quit. We e-mailed each other regularly though. Eventually I downloaded a messenger that he used to talk him again. I told him I was playing again. He played again, after that._

_I know this is horrible, but while I was with Hojo I knew I was attracted to Inuyasha. Eventually I broke up with him. It was a really bad break up. I leaned onto Inuyasha for support. He didn't know what happened. I didn't tell him. I just enjoyed my time talking to him. He was like an escape. I knew I liked him, but I never told anyone about it because I didn't think anything would come out of it. I mean c'mon. Liking someone you didn't even know in person? How weird is that?_

_But then he did something I totally did not expect. He told me he liked me. It was the cutest thing. He said he was attracted to me. My personality he said. It was adorable! He kept giving me explanations telling me that he knew it sounded weird but something clicked with him. I didn't want to tell him I liked him. I didn't want us to get involved like that with each other because, c'mon! We met online. That and he lived in Tokyo and I lived in Kyoto. We would never meet. By that time, though, I trusted him completely. He was my age, and an Inu- hanyou. Random fact but, I honestly don't know where to put that information in here…._

_I told him I liked him, too! I know I shouldn't have. It complicated things so much, but after that we talked about meeting each other and being together. One time we said we'd run away together and he'd save me from a shark! Such childish thoughts I guess, but I hung on to them. As you can tell I never forgot them. At the time, it was the only thing I had. Thoughts and dreams of Inuyasha and I together._

_A month later we became an official couple. Reader, I loved him. I really did. As insane as it sounds I knew I loved him. It was a ridiculous relationship. We were an online long-distance relationship. We exchanged pictures of each other. I thought he was the most gorgeous creature to have ever existed. He was tall with a bronze tan. He had silver hair down to his waist and the most adorable dog-like ears, and his body! Oh god, you don't know how sexually frustrated I got knowing that that was mine, and I couldn't touch it! And yes, fifteen year old girls can become sexually frustrated…._

_I think his best physical features, however, were his eyes. I've never seen eyes as beautiful as his. They were amber, almost gold. They were hard in the picture, but I always pictured them softening for me. Those golden orbs were so intense, so hypnotizing. I lost myself looking into his eyes, and it was just a picture! I longed for the day that I would see those eyes in person, and they would be looking at me._

_Pains of a long distance relationship, and doubts…I remember them well. Everyone thought I was some happy go lucky girl all the time. I had good grades and good friends, and I guess I looked pretty decent, but inside, my heart tugged at me. It would never stopped. I felt like my chest was about to explode, but it never did. I was frustrated a lot. I wanted to be held. Sometimes, I had this feeling. It was the feeling you get before you hug someone. It was warm, and I would feel warm every time I thought about being in Inuyasha's arms. But I never felt it fully, because of course, Inuyasha could never hold me. _

_For the doubt part, I remember for awhile I thought that he was in love with one of his best friends. Her name was Sango. He showed me a picture of her. She was so pretty and I became so insecure. I really thought Inuyasha was in love with her. He talked about her a lot. He even told me that he was going to ask her out the year before, but didn't. When I asked him why he said it was because she was weird. I never got that. She's one of my best friends today, and I don't find anything weird about her…_

_Then there was the waiting. I wanted nothing more than to see him in person. I would have given the world just to do so. I remember I even saved up $500 for a plane ticket to Tokyo. It hurt so bad, the constant tug at my chest and the crying at night. It hurt!_

_Yash and I fought a lot, too. He was charming yes, but he could also be an asshole. We would fight a lot. It would last for a day or two but then we would make up later. Did I mention we talked on the phone , too? Well, yea, we did. Weekends only though. We would talk from midnight to about 4 A.M. Sometimes we didn't have anything to say. We would just stay with each other on the phone. Sometimes he wouldn't listen to me, and I would get mad, then he would say "But, I was listening to you!" I never believed it back then._

_Inuyasha and I were together for seven months. Then, I broke up with him. We got into a big fight. You see Inuyasha was a real guy. I mean he loved talking about girl's bodies, and I hated it. It made me feel so insecure. At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I broke up with him. That fight was awful. He tried to apologize, but I said no. Names were called. We compared each other to people. I called him "Nothing but a dog" and he called me a "selfish whiney bitch." and, well, we didn't talk to each other after that. I regretted it. I loved him. I really did, and yea, I cried. _

_I didn't really go in too much depth, you don't know everything that happened between us, but that's the basics. After that, I didn't really look at another guy, but it wasn't long before that stopped. That is what this story is going to be about. So I guess…_

_Enough with the blabbering and on with the true story?_

_But let me tell you one thing before I start this story._

_Love hurts. It makes your insides sore. It mocks you by showing up in the most random places and then shoves it in your face that it can do it again._

_I guess you won't get that now, but you will soon._

_You'll see._

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked it.Like I said this is a bit personal so hehe...yep!


	2. Irony

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: I'm not sure if I'm allowed to respond to reviews. Last time I checked you couldn't, but anyways here is the 1st chapter. Oh, yes this is in 1st person point of view.

Another point. I don't know the names of hospitals or schools or anything like that in Tokyo. I'm from California so I'm just going with what I know.

Chapter 1: Irony

Shikon High

I remembered thinking the first day I stepped on that campus that I didn't want to be there, but then I also remembered while walking down the halls that there once was a time that I would have done anything to attend that school.

I was sixteen years old and the new student at Shikon along with my younger brother, Souta. He was fourteen, a freshman. He didn't want to be at Shikon either. He was quite the popular one back in Kyoto. I knew he missed it. I, on the other hand, didn't want to be there for another reason. To be honest, I think God was laughing at me that day…

I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Kagome. I'm twenty- two at this moment in time, but when this story took place I was sixteen. You already knew that though.I'm writing this story because, well, this was a pretty bizzare event in my life, and I think I have to write this all down to fully accept that it actually occurred.

I had lived all my life in Kyoto with my mother and younger brother. We were pretty well off financially. I was pretty much always happy, too. According to others I was one of the prettier girls to attend Sakura High. (My old school) I didn't believe that though.

My grandfather had taken ill during my junior year of high school. Because of this, my mother quit her job as the charge nurse of the ICU in Kaiser Permanente Hospital and moved to Tokyo taking Souta and I with her. In Tokyo, we lived with my grandfather at the Higurashi Shrine. Mama wanted to be as close to him as possible in his "time of need." You know, for a sick old man, my grandfather had a lot of energy…

I didn't mind the move really. I liked changes of scenery to be honest. Tokyo was such a lively town, and my grandfather's shrine was breathtaking, but the irony of the move was a bit overwhelming. Tokyo was where Inuyasha lived. I'm sure you remember him, right? My ex- boyfriend who I fell in love with through the internet? And never saw in person? Yea, well anyways, like I said, Tokyo was where Inuyasha lived, and Shikon High was the school he attended.

So that is why I didn't want to be at Shikon. I didn't want to run into that… dog!

When I first entered my first period class room, I scanned the bunch of students hoping to _not_ see a familiar face and dubbed myself lucky when I didn't. The teacher called me over to her desk and asked me to introduce myself. I was a bit timid. I didn't speak to anyone except for my brother before I entered the classroom, but I introduced myself anyways.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," I said. I kind of smiled a little after that. I was too uncomfortable to do anything else.

The teacher decided to go more in depth with my introduction, so I was left standing there in front of the whole class with my hands clasped together in front of me. I pretty much just looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. Call it a nervous habit of mine if you want. The teacher went on and on about me, telling the students where I was from and what previous school I transferred from. Did she _have_ to go into so much detail? Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, I really just wanted to sit down and not be the center of attention. I could feel unknown eyes drilling holes into my head.

Finally, she instructed me to sit in the empty desk next to Sango. I could have sworn I froze on the spot when she said that name.

Sango…

That was one of Inuyasha's closest friend's name. When I took my seat I glanced over at her to see if my assumption was correct. It was. Brown eyes and brown hair up in a high ponytail. She looked just like she did in her picture. She really was pretty, too.

For the rest of the period I kept quiet. I didn't want to talk to her. I felt so uptight and wanted nothing more than for the bell to ring. Finally it did, and I hurried out the room.

I was just out the door when I heard my name being called. I turned around, and just my luck, it was Sango. Inwardly I groaned but waited for her anyways.

"Kagome, hi," She said when she caught up. She smiled at me. I really didn't want to talk to her though. One, I used to be insanely jealous of her. She was the girl Inuyasha wanted to ask out before, and two, talking to her most definitely meant talking to Inuyasha in the near future. Still, though, she was really nice. "I'm Sango Hiraikotsu."

"Nice to meet you," I said. I meant it to…sort of.

"You, too, what period do you have next?"

I checked my schedule which was tucked into one of my jean pockets. Next period was Honors English 3. Turns out Sango and I shared that class together. We talked the whole way there. I didn't really open up at first, but Sango was a lot like me when I was comfortable. She laughed a lot and talked a lot, too. I'm like that most of the times actually. Some people find it annoying, but I liked the way I am. I started to talk and laugh with Sango. I pretty much liked her by the time we entered our next class. I would just steer clear from her when Inuyasha was around. That's what I thought I would do anyways.

I think the English teacher was a bit oblivious to the fact that I was a new student. When I approached his desk he gave me this funny look and told me to take a seat. I turned to Sango with one of my own funny looks and she shrugged and told me to sit next to her. I took my seat and placed my backpack on the ground next to me. It was a really nice bag, too. It was made of some kind of brown corduroy material and had a red rose drawn onto the bottom right corner. I jumped when I heard a loud slap coming from Sango's direction.

"Pervert!" She yelled. It was directed to a boy sitting behind her. A goofy grin adorned his face and so did a red hand print across his left cheek. Sango had her hand up like she had just hit someone. She was glaring daggers at the boy.

"But Sango, dearest! How could you accuse me of being something so degenerate? I was merely admiring your fine feminine features," The boy said. I blinked. Wow, I wanted to laugh.

"Stop with the fancy talk, Miroku. 'Admiring' my ass!" Sango replied. She huffed and sat back down in her desk with her arms crossed. I had to laugh then. Apparently, I caught the boy's attention in doing so. He turned to me and smiled. Thing is I didn't really like that smile.

"And who might you be? A friend of Sango's?" He asked.

"Yes! Now don't you dare touch her! Sango replied before I could say anything. Miroku smiled a at me again. God he freaked me out.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself," He said. He took my hand and kissed it. I think I blushed. "I'm Miroku Kazana. It's a pleasure to be graced with such a beautiful presence."

My cheeks only reddened but Sango rolled her eyes.

"Um, hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." I said. At the mention of my name, Miroku dropped my hand. His eyes widened.

"Kagome Higurashi!" He exclaimed. I was confused. He acted as if he knew me. I'm guessing he saw my befuddled expression because he pressed on trying to get me to remember him. "It's me Miroku! Remember me? Inuyasha introduced me to you awhile ago. We used to talk on the messenger all the time."

Now my own eyes widened. Yes, I remembered him. He was another of Inuyasha's closest friends. I used to talk to him on the messenger all the time. I used to vent on him when Inuyasha and I weren't on good terms. He always did listen to me. After the break up, Miroku and I didn't talk anymore though.

"You! Wow! How've you been?" I exclaimed. I looked him over. He had big brown eyes and shoulder length hair tied into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes appeared larger in his pictures, but I think it was because I never saw a picture of him where he seemed ready for the camera.

"I've been good! Long time no talk. Where've you been? When did you move here? Wow this is so weird." He sounded so excited, and honestly so was I. I knew he was another person I shouldn't have talked to. I just guaranteed myself a run in with Inuyasha just talking to these two.

"Yea, I know. You have no idea what's going through my mind right now." I said.

"You know her?" Sango asked.

"Yea, this is Kagome. Remember that girl Inuyasha went out with a few years back?" No, Miroku, please don't start I remember thinking. "This is her!"

"You're Kagome? Wow." Sango said. She laughed. "I thought you were some kind of online predator when Inuyasha first mentioned you. Glad to know that you're not."

I laughed nervously. Here we go…

"I thought the same with Inuyasha when I met him…" I said. Miroku leaned in closer.

"So what happened between you two? It was like you disappeared off the face of the planet or something." He said. I shrugged.

"We broke up."

"Shame, I thought you guys made a really good couple." I looked at Miroku like he was crazy and chuckled.

"We didn't even know each other in person. We were anything but a good couple. He and I were a mistake." Bitterness dripped from every word I said. I didn't want to talk about my previous relationship with Inuyasha. Miroku sighed and leaned back into his chair. His eyes turned to something behind me. I didn't understand what was going on at first. Sango had turned, too.

But then…

Oh God, I didn't want to turn around. I knew who I would see. I had lived a year of my life trying to forget. My insides were turning, and I didn't even know if I was right for sure. I froze. I wanted to run already. My arms shook…

But then I turned around.

Two golden orbs were looking directly into mine.

'_Inuyasaha_…'

**AN:** What'd you think? Hope you like


	3. It's Been Awhile

**AN:** Here is my next update. It's really late I know, but I have school. Oh, and I didn't like the spacing so I changed it up a bit, unfortunately that didn't work... I'm still not sure if you can respond to reviews without getting in trouble. Will someone tell me what's going on? Because I still see responses anyways hehe. I'll just say, well this is an Inuyasha romance, and I didn't label as tragedy...but I kind of liked that idea and yea I think online relationships are a bit crazy myself, but I think they can work. Hopefully that answered some of your questions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's Been Awhile**

I wish I could have been stronger. I wanted to turn back around and ignore Inuyasha like I had Sango earlier, but I couldn't. His eyes were so enchanting, so hypnotizing. I was drawn to them like a magnet. You don't know how much I used to long to see those eyes. They were supposed to soften for me when I saw them.

But the circumstances now were different. I had finally seen them, but they didn't soften. Instead they remained cold and hard just like in his picture.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I had wanted for so long to finally meet this man face to face. I had pictured our meeting in my head at least a hundred different times. I had pictured myself running into his arms, and him spinning me in the air as I laughed. He would kiss me and I would smile. But again, our meeting wasn't anything like I had imagined. Reality checked in. When we first met, he glared daggers of hate towards me, and I just stared back.

"You're right, bitch, going out with you was a mistake. If I knew you were so ugly in person, I wouldn't have dated you." He said. Ok, that did kind of sting, but don't think I didn't have a come back.

"That would be so like you. You always were shallow." I said.

I smirked as he "Keh'd." It was his favorite word to use when he didn't know what to say. I finally turned around and rolled my eyes as he mumbled under his breath. Probably something against me.

It's funny how on that first day of our meeting we weren't shy with each other at all. I guess we hated each other that much. Sango tells me it was because of our chemistry. She says it was an early "expression of love." Right now, I kind of just laugh about it; but I know back then I would have begged to differ.

But yes, anyway, that was Inuyasha's and my grand introduction. Lovely, right?

I didn't want to continue talking that class. I knew Inuyasha would comment even if what I said wasn't directed towards him, but of course, Miroku had to pry further into the past. The teacher was already speaking. Something about the symbolism of their summer reading? I took out a pen and my English binder and started taking notes.

"You two were together for half a year," I heard Miroku say in awe. More. We were together for seven months is what I thought.

"Seven months." Inuyasha said. "Seven wasted months with that wench."

Miroku chuckled. "Sure didn't seem wasted when you were with her. You guys talked a whole lot."

I realized so many months before that it was the end where Inuyasha and I fell apart. He would constantly talk about girls and when I voiced my opinions he wouldn't listen.

"He turned into an ass during our 5th month, Miroku. I'd say the last two were wasted, but like I said our whole relationship was a mistake. I was just to naive to realize it back then." I said. I glared at Inuyasha. Ok forget no talking…

"You still are naive." Inuyasha replied.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

I could feel my blood begin to boil and my cheeks getting red as he went on.

"Coming all the way to Tokyo just to be with me? Aww, how sweet. Still have feelings for me? That why you're here? Well go back to Kyoto, bitch, I could care less about you."

"Hah! Don't flatter yourself. If it wasn't for the fact that my grandfather's sick I wouldn't be here. I would rather be stranded on a deserted island than be in your presence!"

"Then get on the damn island!"

You don't know how bad I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You rude, arrogant jerk!"

"You annoying, selfish wench!"

"Selfish!"

"That's what I said."

Oh, the nerve of this guy! Me the selfish one?

"_I'm_ selfish? I'm not the one who doesn't care how other people feel just as long as I'm on top!"

"Well at least I never begged for attention even though people were too god damn tired!"

"I never begged for attention!"

"The hell you didn't!"

"ENOUGH!" It was the teacher. Our bodies darted toward the teacher who was clearly ticked off. " Ms. Higurashi, I'll let this go since this is your first day of class, but Inuyasha, you have after school detention with me. Understood?"

"Keh!"

"Now both of you pay attention and don't interrupt the class again." The teacher said.

Not wanting to get in trouble once again, I kept my eyes on the teacher and leaned into my desk. But what Inuyasha said was still in my mind. Is that what he thought? I was being selfish?

"How could I have been selfish, Yash? I never begged for your attention. I barely talked to you. I told you if you had the time I would be there. I'm sorry if I bugged you by saying that I missed talking to you, but I couldn't help it." I whispered. I started off harshly but slowed down towards the end. I knew he would hear it. He was, after all, an inu- hanyou.

I took one more glance at him and turned back to the teacher. His ears were twitching.

English went on pretty smoothly after that. I guess my statement got to Inuyasha? I don't know, but anyways, when the bell rang I quickly rushed out of the classroom leaving Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. I wasn't ready to talk to them again, not after what happened. I felt a bit ashamed, especially in front of Miroku. He was a virtual shoulder to lean on before. I missed him.

The day past by pretty fast. I had met more people who were all pretty friendly. It got me to rethink my previous thoughts about Tokyo. In Kyoto, my family and I lived in a small town. Everyone knew each other, and we were all really close. But Tokyo was different. It was a large, busy city. I pictured people to be stuck up snobs. I thought all the boys were egotistical and the girls wore too much make up, but I was wrong. Not everyone was like that.

I spent lunch with Miroku and Sango. At first I just sat underneath a tree all by myself. I remained quiet through out the day and hadn't made any friends. It didn't surprise me when no one offered to have lunch with me. I've kind of been in denial, but I became cold after Inuyasha and I broke up. I don't know if it was the break up, or the aftermath. We never talked after that. I didn't talk to Miroku anymore either. Apart of my life was gone. I laid in bed many nights wondering if what Inuyasha and I had was just a waste of time. Seven months of not holding the man I supposedly loved. Seven months of not seeing his smile. Seven months where I couldn't even hug him when he was upset. Seven months of constantly thinking about the day I would finally see him, just to find out that in the end it wouldn't even matter. I don't think the only reason I decided to end it was because of his talk of other girls. I just…

Never mind. I'll save it for another time.

Anyways, Sango saw me underneath the tree and insisted that I spend lunch with her and Miroku. I tried to say no, but it's really hard to say no to Sango. She's really persistent I found out. It turns out that Miroku and Sango were pretty popular people back in high school. I guess Inuyasha wasn't kidding. He was also sitting at the table but left the moment I sat down. I could've cared less at that moment.

Inuyasha's group was a chatty bunch, but they seemed to all enjoy themselves. To be honest, when I first heard about them all I thought I wouldn't fit in with. I thought I would be isolated. Like I said, I had this whole stereotyped image of city people in my head. I was wrong though. These people seemed pretty easy going. I felt comfortable around them. I just wouldn't say anything unless I was being spoken to.

You already know about Sango and Miroku. The rest of the group consisted of Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Naraku. Kouga was a full wolf youkai. He had brown hair up in a high ponytail and sharp blue eyes. He was definitely one of the "talkers" in the group. I found him conceited, but he was nice to me so I really didn't mind. Sesshomaru was a full inu- youkai and Inuyasha's older brother. He was a senior. His eyes were amber just like Inuyasha's except his held no emotion, that is, unless approached by the human Rin, his girlfriend. Rin was a junior like the rest of us. Her long, raven hair was half put up into a side ponytail. She reminded me of a five- year-old little girl with her hair. She and Sesshomaru were exact opposites. Rin was bubbly and loud while Sesshomaru was calm and quiet.

Lastly, there was Naraku, a form changing hanyou. With his wavy, dark-brown hair and dark eyes, he gave me a feeling of uneasiness. He was quiet but laughed occasionally, and when he talked his voice was deep and eerie. The moment I met him I didn't like him, but the others seemed to, and of course I was just a new student. I didn't say anything.

I laughed along with the group. Being in the same school as Inuyasha wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I could have sworn Inuyasha said nasty things about me after we broke up. Maybe they were just being polite, but that's not what it seemed like. They asked me about Kyoto and how I was liking Tokyo so far. I told them it was really nice. It really was, too. I felt like I could actually live there now. I felt welcomed. However, I didn't feel like I could open up just yet. There were also some questions about Inuyasha and I, but I answered them quickly and left them at that.

Towards the end of lunch, though, I finally wondered where Inuyasha was. Not that it was of any importance or anything. I was just curious. I asked Miroku and he replied with:

"Who knows. He's probably just felt uncomfortable. Don't take any offence to it. You know how he is. Always running from his problems."

I raised a brow. "So, I'm a problem to him?"

Miroku quickly shook his head, I know what he meant, but it was kind of funny to see him all jumbled up. He was always portrayed as such a smooth talker, you know.

"No, no. Of course not! But… I wouldn't be surprised if he felt uncomfortable near you." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, he always _did_ try to avoid things like that."

Sango decided to speak up. "Well, don't worry about it too much. He's probably eating with the football team."

"Oh, I wasn't worrying." I replied.

You know, Inuyasha being a football player and all brought up another thing to mind. Negative as it may sound, when we went out, why was he with me? I mean why was he with a girl miles and miles away from him when clearly the hot-shot football player could have any girl he wanted? I won't degrade Inuyasha by saying he was probably seeing another girl while being with me. I'm certain he wasn't It's just a thought. One that I thought of much too much.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I followed Sango into the science lab. It was an interesting class and I actually got to relax. This was the first class of the day where I had actually paid attention to the teacher. I shared second period with Miroku. Thankfully he didn't mind me ditching him back in English. Infact, he and Sango didn't even notice I like him, really I do, it's just he's somewhat of a womanizer. I have to admit though, it was hilarious seeing red hand prints form on his face every time he used his famous line: "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Where he came up with that I have yet to find out.

Anyways, after third period (We're on block schedule, by the way.) I had computer literacy. When I walked into the classroom, of course Inuyasha just HAD to be there and of course my computer just HAD to be right next to his. Don't you just hate that? The one person who you never want near you somehow always is?

Once again, I tried paying attention to the teacher. I was, however, distracted by the silver- haired hanyou who was constantly turning toward me. He wouldn't say anything though. He would just stare, and when I turned to him he'd quickly shift his gaze back to the teacher. After repeating this routine over and over again for at least five minutes I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Do you need something, Inuyasha?"

"Keh!" Ah, the favorite word. "I was just wondering how I ever put up with you."

I rolled my eyes. "That made sense. Considering the fact I've been trying to listen to Ms. Sato the whole time. I think the question is how did I ever put up with _you_? Were you always this annoying?"

Inuyasha growled like a puppy and shut up.

When Ms. Sato finished her lecture, we were assigned a project on Power point. It was supposed to be an autobiography. I, myself, had never used this program in my life but I wasn't about to look like an idiot in front of Inuyasha who would most likely comment on how stupid I was. I opened up the web browser and started saving random pictures

After about half an hour, I turned to see how far Inuyasha had gotten and was blown away by his design. So far he had a slide with a tree that looked like the Goshinboku that was located outside my family's shrine and pictures of his family members surrounding it. In the background there were figures that looked like clouds, and they were actually moving!

"What are you looking at, wench?"

So I guess he caught me staring. I shook my head and went back to my… er… project. Inwardly I groaned. I had a feeling I was going to fail this class.

When that horrendous class was over I hastily picked up my backpack and made my way to my locker. I put my necessities in my bag and went to the office where I told Souta I would meet him after school. Seeing the happy look on Souta's face made me smile. Looked like he had a great first day.

"Ready to go, Souta?" I asked.

"Yea, let's."

With that, we went home. I guess my first day of school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but that's not what I thought at the time.

* * *

**AN: ENJOY! R/R **


	4. Realization and Surprises

**AN: **Yes, I know, I haven't updated in forever. What inspired me to write this story in the first place isn't exactly inspiring anymore, so I wasn't even going to continue with this. But then I figured well I promised myself I would finish this story and the story wasn't far enough that I couldn't change my original plans. And so that's what I did, and I'm really excited about this! So I hope you enjoy. HOPEFULLY, I'll start updating faster once again…but you know….reviews are nice hinthint I mean only 6 for the last chapter? Well…there was nothing really in it anyway. I'm kind of wishing I kept the setting in the U.S. that way I wouldn't feel so bad if I got the geography wrong…eh…

**UPDATED:** I found a few errors and changed them. Sorry if you were confused.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. He rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Realization and Surprises**

Two weeks after the first day of school, I was well acquainted with everyone in Inuyasha's group, well, everyone excluding Inuyasha himself. He had decided to avoid me as much as possible, not that I cared or anything. It made the air around me steadier.

I would usually walk to school with Souta, but one day a new friend of his, Shippo came with his mother and brought him to school. Why I didn't take the offer when asked if I wanted a ride as well I do not know. Anyways, this allowed me to walk to school on my own and enabled me the ability to see Tokyo as it really was. Like I said, it was a beautiful place even with the busy streets and noisy people. I could never count on Tokyo to be quiet. It was highly populated with people walking along the sidewalks and cars roaming the streets with bikes weaving in between them, but still I found it made it easier to think. Although, my mind was not on anything important at the time. Just that Tokyo had some really good looking guys. I know childish right? Too bad they were all egotistical though…

Or gay…

Hey, you know it's the truth.

Since the whole break up, I never did really care for guys. Being single was something I highly enjoyed. I could flirt as much as I wanted and tease as much as I wanted and no one could say a thing because there was nothing and no one holding me back. Even if they _did_ say something, I didn't care. Like I said, I became a bit isolated…who could hurt me with petty words if they did not know me? I wasn't a slut or anything, I preferred modest, simple clothing to skimpy, fancy ones; and of course I would never go further than words.

No touching, no kissing. Rules I never broke. I wasn't about to let myself feel anything for anyone. But once you think about it, words can sometimes do much more than actions. Sometimes they are ways of confirming one's thoughts, but to me, words meant little to nothing. To me, words kept you clinging. Sometimes, to things not even worth it and Inuyasha was proof of that. That is why words could not phase me…or so I thought.

I had only gotten three blocks away from the shrine when I bumped into the chest of Kouga and silently cursed myself for zoning out. Over the course of getting to know each other he had developed a "thing" for me and had an interesting way of showing it.

"Couldn't stay away from me, could ya?" He said. I smirked at him and pushed down his arms which had somehow found their way to my waist.

"Don't do that Kouga," I said. It made me so angry whenever a guy put his arms around my waist. It annoyed me. Only _my_ guy had the right to hold me, and since I didn't have a guy, no guy had that right!

"Why not? You're my woman." Once again he attempted to wrap his arms around me. I backed away and glared. It was the only thing I could do. Aside from being…obsessively into me, Kouga was a really nice guy. But I had to set things straight.

"I told you before, I'm not your woman." I tired walking past him but he took my wrist.

"You'll agree to be mine in time," He said, "but for now I'll walk you the rest of the way to school." I was about to pull away again, but a new voice surprised me.

"Oi, Kagome! What the fuck are you doing with wolf breath and where the hell were you this morning? I go outta my way to pick you up and your aren't even home?"

Inuyasha?

I blinked.

"She's my woman, of course she's with me. And why would she want to get in the same car with a mutt like you?" Kouga asked.

I blinked again.

Yes, definitely confused. I looked up to Inuyasha who gave me a look as if to say 'Play along.' With that I took my wrist from Kouga's grasp and said,

"Even if he is a mutt I did ask him to bring me to school today." I walked over to Inuyasha and smiled. I wanted to puke. "Sorry, Inuyasha, I forgot you were coming."

He crossed his arms and 'keh'd.' "Whatever wench, hurry up so we can go."

I waved to a growling Kouga and followed Inuyasha to his car.

Expecting him to get in and drive off, I was surprised when he huffed.

"Aren't you going to go?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Get in."

My brows narrowed, "No thanks." I said irritably.

Inyuyasha growled. "Listen, miss high-and-mighty, if you don't want to be late stop being a wench and get in before I change my mind."

Before he changed his mind? He's the one who insisted I go with him. I honestly preferred walking to getting a ride with Inuyasha. However, I grumbled and got in knowing he was right.

Inuyasha kept a scowl on his face as we drove off. I thought it would go away, but it didn't. The tension was so high you could cut it with a butter knife and the silence was screaming at me. But there was no way I was going to talk first. Not when he forced me in there.

"What were you doing with Kouga anyway?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Talking." I replied menacingly.

"Talking?"

"Yes, talking. What else would I be doing with him? Sucking face?"

"Keh."

I just had to laugh.

"What's so funny, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he took a quick glance at me. This caused me to laugh even more. His brow rose.

"You always say that," I said. Here I crossed my arms and "keh'd" with my best Inuyasha impression. "It's funny. Whenever you don't know what to say."

"K-keh."

I laughed again and he scowled.

It only took me a minute to remember I was in Inuyasha's car, alone, with him and when the realization processed through my brain I once again felt very uncomfortable. Looking down at my feet, I began twiddling my fingers. I don't even know why I felt so discomposed. I knew him didn't I? Even dated him once before right? So why couldn't I act myself around him? I never had trouble when the others were around. Yet as I peeked up to see Inuyasha's lean, muscular arms and sharp defined face I could not help sitting straight, averting my gaze to the stop light we had just hit as I continued to fiddle with my fingers.

The light turned green, and I dropped my gaze to my feet once again. Realizing that I probably looked dumb fidgeting so much, I held my hands in my lap and decided to _pretend _my fingers were moving.

I guess I was really out of it because when the passenger seat opened to reveal an annoyed inu-hanyou I could only sit there and stare at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and "keh'd." Surprisingly he held out a hand to help me up.

Still in a daze, I took his offer. Goodness, that white, short- sleeved collared shirt did nothing to keep my mind away from his god-like physique. I nearly stumbled to the ground, but luckily strong arms were there to catch my fall.

"I know you like what you see, but stop daydreaming. I'd hate to be the cause of some serious injury." I could feel the smirk in his whisper as his warm breath surged down my spine and I pushed him away trying to hide my shiver.

"Jerk.." I sneered and hurried to my locker.

There was no way in hell I would let Inuyasha Takahashi get to me. There was no way I would let his words phase me.

* * *

I aimlessly walked around the girl's locker room as I waited for Sango to finish changing. Our block system was complex. Mondays were called Shikon days. These days we had all periods which lasted forty-five minutes. Tuesdays and Thursdays were Green days. They consisted of periods one through four which were eighty minutes long. Lastly, Wednesday and Friday were Blue days which consisted of periods five through seven and a collaboration or activity period depending on the schedule. These periods were also eighty minutes. 

Confusing, right?

Anyways, today was a blue day meaning I had P.E. first block (or period, whatever you want to call it.) Girls got to choose a weapon of their choice. Of course I picked a bow and arrow, and as I was a priestess of the Higurashi Shrine, I considered this class an easy A.

"Ready to go, Kagome?" Sango asked.

I nodded my head and headed to the fields. Sango's weapon of choice was a giant boomerang. How she threw that thing around with such ease I'll never know. Apparently to her it was a piece of cake. Her family came from a long line of demon slayers, and her father still taught her and her brother their old ways.

When we made it to the fields, we noticed many of the girls huddled together cheering and laughing like crazed fan girls.

"Go Inuyasha! Oh, he's so hott!" One exclaimed.

I turned to the boys field just in time to see Inuyasha make a long pass directly to Kouga who caught it in mid air and sprinted to the end of the field. Just before he made it to the end zone, a player on the opposing team tried but failed to tackle Kouga as Miroku lunged all his weight onto him and tipped him over. Kouga made the touchdown and threw the ball down on the field. Kouga and Inuyasha met and slapped each others hands apparently forgetting what transpired earlier. Miroku got up and winked at the girls in my class. Again the girls squealed.

"They're good," I said evidently shocked.

Sango nodded, "They lost to Tokyo High at the THFL championship last year. Inuyasha vowed to win this year."

"Wow."

I watched Inuyasha's team pat each other's back and run into each other's chest and smiled. Sakura didn't even have a football team. I had to see some of Shikon's games. At the last second, I caught Inuyasha's eye only to frown and look away. If Kouga didn't remember what happened this morning, I sure did.

"Look you guys! They're looking this way!" The girls squealed yet again as the ferociously waved back hoping to catch one of the three boy's attention. I chuckled.

Our P.E. teacher finally blew her whistle signaling us to start practicing. Sango barraged her oversized boomerang at an innocent still evergreen. It circled the tree and came back to her at top speed. I for one thought it would knock Sango down instantly, but instead she caught it with ease and an angry countenance and threw it once again.

"You ok, Sango?" I asked.

She growled as she caught the boomerang once again. "Stupid Miroku! Why is he always such a flirt?"

"Well, he is a football player. Of course girls want him. And you know Miroku's a lech. Just let him have his fun." I replied. Nevertheless I could see where she was coming from. I never noticed until then how girls seemed to kiss the ground our male friends walked on.

Cocky bastards.

Sango huffed and threw her boomerang again. My eyes mentally widened as she caught the weapon. Today was the day of realization wasn't it? I raised my bow and aimed at the tree Sango was using.

"You like Miroku, don't you?" I stated more than asked.

"What?! N-no! NO! Why would I like that womanizing pervert? Of course I don't like him! That's just crazy!"

Well, that confirmed it. Sango Hiraikotsu liked Miroku Kazana. I laughed and let go of my arrow as Sango blushed. The arrow successfully split a branch in half and stuck firmly to the tree. 'Bull's eye.'

My victory was short lived, however, when another arrow sliced mine in half and took its place. I gasped and found the owner of the arrow. I examined her, tingling. I had never seen such a woman in my life.

"Kikyo," Sango whispered so the girl wouldn't hear. "She's the girl who cheated on Inuyasha."

She was Kikyo? It couldn't be.

I watched again as she gracefully strung her arrow in one smooth motion. A priestess. I could tell as her power levitated her cascading ebony locks which framed her pale, gentle heart-shaped face and brushed her delicate, milky skin and rosy cheeks. This was Kikyo? I had always pictured her as a girl who wore layers of make up and high stilettos not a symbol of purity.

She let go of her arrow and her hair fell back into place gently as feathers. She stood back from her stance with such poise and elegance I could have sworn she was an angel.

"Nice shot." I commented.

She turned to me and bowed with the tranquility of a geisha. "Thank you."

I felt jealous of such a honey-like voice, so warm; so smooth. I continued to stare as she made her way to her arrow and pulled it out from the tree placing it expertly back into its quiver which resided strapped onto her back. She made her way to her position to start again.

Now I focused on my own arrows as Sango had already returned to her boomerang, but my mind could not get Kikyo out of my thoughts. She was so beautiful and her aura seeped with purity. Being a priestess myself I could not help but feel overwhelmed by it. Again, I asked, how could such a woman betray a man? I wasn't possible and yet everyone said it was true.

Maybe Inuyasha was such a horrible lover even Kikyo couldn't take hime? Maybe she had wanted revenge for his womanizing actions? No, Inuyasha was only as bad as the rest of them, if not a little more. I didn't understand, but I wanted answers and I _would_ get them.

* * *

We had a ten minute break which was followed by sixth block. For me, this was Japan mythology. This class was taught by Ms. Kaede, another priestess and as I found out from Sango, the aunt of Kikyo. I always loved her class. She made the characters sound so real. It was as if she was a living witness of the myths she taught. 

Today we talked about Goddess Izanami who created Japan and died birthing the god of fire. Her lover, God Izanagi was desperate about the loss of his beloved so he went to the underworld to retrieve her. Izanami gave instructions to not look at her, but Izanagi did not follow. Appalled by what he saw, Izanagi ran away and blocked the entrance to the underworld with a huge boulder so his wife could not follow.

For some reason, this got me thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was a high priestess and Inuyasha a lowly hanyou. No matter how popular one was at Shikon that was what society saw them as. Maybe Kikyo had an epiphany one day and realized their status. But if that was the case then how did she remain so pure?

And then there was Inuyasha. He must have been hurt. I bet when Izanagi fled after seeing Izanami's condition Izanami was hurt. She was a goddess of creation but was still abandoned by her love just as Inuyasha was a faddy football player who was still betrayed by his.

But then again I could be wrong. The myth and Inuyasha probably had no connection what- so- ever. But if they did…

Where did that put me?

* * *

Realization and surprises. That was what I named that day, 'The Day of Realization and Surprises.' Like every lunch period, I sat at the tables with Sango and the rest of the gang, and since then Inuyasha had always eaten at the football player's table. However, today was different. 

I jumped as Inuyasha dropped his tray next to mine and slid in next to me.

"Decided to join us today, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin scooted closer to him.

Inuyasha grabbed his fork and dug into his styrofoam bowl of ramen. "Keh! Yea so what?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Miroku pried.

Inuyasha slurped his noodle, "None of your business!"

We sat there and watched as Inuyasha savaged his ramen like a starved beast. Finally comprehending that all eyes were on him, he dropped his fork into the bowl and growled.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" He said.

"Aww, he missed us you guys!" Miroku teased.

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up you stupid monk!"

Everyone laughed. Miroku a monk?

"I am not a monk! Just because my ancestors were doesn't mean I am. Do I look like a monk to you?"

Sango turned to Rin and shielded her mouth with her hand to say, "I don't think that lech could pass for a monk if he tried…"

Rin nodded and giggled. I laughed.

Miroku feigned hurt, "My dearest Sango, I'm deeply wounded by your accusa-"

SMACK!

"Pervert!"

The red hand print adorned Miroku's face once again, and Sango's arms were crossed as she glared an imaginary lazer at him.

We laughed harder.

"So, Kagome, want to catch a movie with me tomorrow?" Kouga asked.

I was already going to say no but was delayed as I felt claws snake up and down my thigh.

"S-sorry, Kouga, I can't. I'm busy." I managed.

Kouga shrugged and turned to the rest of the group. I glared at Inuyasha who smirked back and caressed my thigh harder. I had to fight the moan that threatened to escape my lips. My body felt like jello. It felt so good…but wait. Inuyasha? I excused myself from the table and ran to the restroom.

* * *

When I exited, someone pulled me behind the building and pushed my back into the wall. I looked up to see Inuyasha smirking with that arrogant grin of his. 

"What the hell was that?!" I hissed.

"You liked it," He said, his voice strong and confident.

I sneered, "You're wrong."

"No I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Don't flatter yourself,"

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned onto the wall, "I don't have to. Your arousal is already doing that for me."

I froze as his devilish amber eyes peered into mine. That's right. He was part demon. My face heated as it clicked. He could smell how I felt. All I could do was hold my glare. I may have been lost for words, but I wouldn't back down. But even then, he effortlessly tore down my inner barriers.

He kissed me.

My body shivered and I knew he could feel it as his lips slowly parted from mine.

"I knew I was right." He said, his voice husky and low against my lips.

"Asshole!"

He didn't even give a second glance as he walked away.

* * *

**AN:** There you go! Hope you enjoyed. If so please review! Next time I'll do a reviewer's response. 

**THFL- **Tokyo High school Football League. Yes, I made that up. Heh…


	5. Amusement

**AN: **SOOORRRYY!!! Ok. School is finally out, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. I can keep going with this story now between tennis practice and all that other stuff that I usually do. I'm so surprised that people are still commenting on this though. Thank you for the support, even though I must say I do think I need a lot of work.

Another update...I seem to have misplaced the outline for this story...probably lost it somewhere while I was cleaning out my bags and lockers...I still know where I'm going with this story though. Hopefully I can rewrite the outline and make the story better this way.

I'm also starting a new story...helped me to keep writing when I didn't know how to word things in this story. It's called "**Duality**" another Inuyasha fanfic. Basically everyone's in a gang. I've started a story like this before but stopped since I didn't have anything to go with it. But after watching _The Condemned_, and a whole bunch of action movies I was CRAVING some action...and this story is pretty much all drama. I don't think the beginning chapter is that great. I just needed a fast introduction. I might type it out after this one since I'm cooped up in this room.

Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: Amusement

That day as I walked home with Souta I could not stop thinking about Inuyasha. How random was he? First he ignores me completely and then he puts his hands on me? Touches me? _Kisses_ me?

How is it possible for a girl to break all her own set of rules in a matter of minutes? I was ashamed. It was bad enough that Inuyasha was the man I broke my rules with, but to think that I had also _allowed_ him to! And I enjoyed it...

The way his claws lightly ran across my naked skin, the way his palm slid up and down my thighs roaming only where my poor body would react. And he knew I would react. Then there was his kiss. A sin on it's own is what it was. I could still feel his hot breath over my mouth as he lightly allowed his lips to touch mine and then, just as suddenly, pull away to tease me with his low, seductive voice.

I cursed my body for liking his touch, for abjuring my laws. My own body had betrayed me with my ex lover. I hated myself for liking what he did to me. Inuyasha knew I like it, too. I knew he did. His arrogant face never fell and his step was still condescending as he walked away. Yes, he knew I liked what his touch could do to me. He used it to his advantage. He was toying with me.

But what bothered me more was I had no idea why he did it. Why the sudden display of...affection? If you could even call it that. I knew he was trying to get under my skin, but why so suddenly? His behavior was so..._off_. I didn't understand him!

* * *

The next day the tables turned. It was now my turn to avoid Inuyasha just as he had avoided me. I busily chatted with Sango and Miroku in the morning and made sure not to catch his eye during English. Unfortunately, I could not dodge him during lunch.

Again he decided to sit with the group. Luckily for me, Sango sat on one side of me Rin the other. Inuyasha didn't even say a word about it though. He just took the seat in front of me and made sure I noticed his secretive smile.

My body stiffened wondering what he would so with his claws under the table. I wonder if he would touch me again as he leaned forward into his seat. I thought he would touch me. I wanted him to touch me, but I didn't. I suddenly felt hot thinking about his touch and accidentally looked into his knowing eyes. I hated him. I didn't want to feel this way because of him but my body knew Inuyasha was the definition of satisfaction and so did he.

I was fully aware that Inuyasha could smell my arousal once again but could not get rid of the growing heat surrounding me. He was enjoying this. His confident smirk had once again shown.

"Felling alright there, Kagome?" He asked to frustrate me more.

I glared as he sat up straight and laughed.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? She looks fine to me," Rin said, ever the oblivious one.

Inuyasha chuckled again, "She looks a little red to me."

I jumped up and leaned toward him. "Why do you have to be such a jerk!" I yelled.

Inuyasha raised his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey, hey I was just making sure you were alright."

"Bullshit! You were trying to embarrass me!"

"Embarrass you? How is asking how you feel trying to embarrass you?"

"Ugh! You know what I'm talking about!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and his smirk grew larger. "No, I don't... what _are_ you talking about?"

I HATE HIM!

"Yea, Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked.

As I looked around, I noticed for the first time that the whole table was looking at me. Clenching my fists, I sat down.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, worried.

I nodded, "As long as Inuyasha keeps his mouth shut I'll be fine." I calmed myself down and heard Inuyasha chuckle once again. Glad I could be a source of amusement...

"So, Kagome, homecoming game this Friday, you going?" Sango asked. I silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"Yea we're playing Tama. It should be a good game." Miroku said.

"You'll get to see us destroy them. No way in hell we're going to let Tama beat us at our own field. Isn't that right dogturd?"

"Shut the hell up Kouga, and of course we'll win. Tama's nothing. They'll be a piece of cake." For once Inuyasha's arrogance was appreciated as the table cheered their agreement.

"So you going, Kagome? It'd be fun if you did!" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

I nodded, "Sure, I've never been to a football game before. My old school didn't have a team."

"Are you kidding? Football's half the fun of high school!" You've been missing out!" Sango replied.

"I guess I have..."

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming football game. Fortunately, we never strayed off topic. Thank god for Sango.

* * *

Two weeks into the school year and I could not figure out computers. You would think that would be normal, but when you look around the classroom and notice that everyone has some sort of flash animation on their screen while you only have one lousy slide with the title "The Life of Kagome Higurashi" in black you know you have a problem. I was a bow and arrow kind of girl. Computers were just not my thing. I was the kind of girl who knew how to work a computer without actually knowing what I was doing. I mean seriously, when would I use this stuff anyways? Computers were just not that important to me. I mean, c'mon now. Ever heard of paper and pencils?

Too bad Mr. Sato didn't think the way I thought. When he saw my work he grumbled and announced that if I didn't get how to work the basic programs of the school computers I wouldn't do well on the quarter project meaning I would definitely fail his class. In response, I could only nod and slouch back into my chair as I lost the little confidence I had in myself concerning computers.

Of course Inuyasha knew what he was doing. I looked enviously at the photoshopped picture of his half demon half human self on his first slide. In his palms the Shikon no Tama was glowing and "Inuyasha Takahashi" was set in white around it.

"You know, for a girl who spent more than a year playing online RPG's you sure suck with computers." Inuyasha said changing his slide to the one with the Goshinboku.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious..." I replied annoyed.

"My pleasure,"

I rolled my eyes and maneuvered my attention between Inuyasha's project of greatness and my project of crap. Groaning, I opened up a file hoping to add a picture of myself onto my slide. Well...I got the picture...

It just took up the whole slide and then some...

I blinked.

Apparently the stupid, silver-haired hanyo found my mistake hilarious for he was cracking up beside me. I groaned again and gave up, crossing my arms in front of the keyboard and plopping my head down on top in defeat. Glaring at the mouse, I hoped it would somehow break into a million pieces.

I don't know why, but for some reason Inuyasha decided to be a good guy for once. He took my mouse, resized my picture, and centered it.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Keh! Don't you have a blog or something? 5 year olds can work computers better than you."

"The only time I ever use the computer is when I game. I don't really use it otherwise. Only to type up papers." Sadly, this was all true. I was definitely not computer literate.

"Even I can do this stuff."

I grumbled. "Do I look like a computer geek to you?"

"Do I?" He countered.

No he didn't. As he sat with his arms crossed and unbuttoned white school polo, there was no way I could say he looked anything less than the football star he was.

"Like I said, I'd hate to be the cause of some serious injury." Inuyasha said interrupting my thoughts.

I huffed, "You think to highly of yourself."

Inuyasha looked at me mischievously, "I don't. You're the one giving me the one over, and with that look on your face I can tell you like what you see." He said looking back into his chair.

I glared, "What look on my face?"

"This one," Inuyasha said as he widened his eyes and parted his lips slightly in a very bad mock imitation of me.

"Hah! You really are too full of yourself."

"Nah, I just know you like me."

"I don't like you, thank you very much."

"Okay then. I'll rephrase that. You want me."

"Fuck off, Takahashi!"

"Alright, as long as you come."

I growled at his comment. "Just because I may find you attractive does not me I want you. I barely even know you! So don't think you know what I want. I swear you're such an arrogant ass!" I yelled narrowing my eyes with each word I said.

"Well if I barely know you and you barely know me, how would know if I was an arrogant ass or not?"

"It's a given!"

"Ms. Higurashi!" I squinted as Mr. Sato said my name.

"Yes, Sir?" I replied.

"Since you're obviously more interested in Mr. Takahashi than your grade in this class, I'm assigning him as your personal tutor." Mr. Sato said making sure his authority was shown.

"Yes, Mr. Sa-"

"Hey! I didn't agree to this! I have football practice after school!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I don't care if you agreed or not. You _will_ help Ms. Higurashi. I suggest you make some time for her. Her final project grade will determine half of yours."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You're kidding,"

"No, I'm not."

"But she doesn't even know how to resize a picture!"

"Then I suggest you start helping!"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha continued with his project forgetting all about me. Great, more Inuyasha.

* * *

I liked school. Really I did, but the minute the bell rang after seventh period I could have sworn I jumped out of my seat to meet Souta at the office. Computer Lit had ruined my day, and I could not wait to get home.

But of course, we all know how much the higher powers up there liked to laugh at me...

As Souta and I began our after school walk home, Inuyasha just _had_ to pull over in his red sports car. I groaned.

"Who's that, Sis?" Souta asked curiously with his head cocked to the side.

I huffed and pulled him along as I trudged ahead. "Some idiot who just had to be in some of my classes. Just keep walking." But even as I walked forward, ignoring the big headed Inuyasha, his car kept slow with our pace.

"Hey, wench! Stop for a second, will ya?" Inuyasha yelled out the window seemingly irritated.

"Souta, you hear that? I didn't hear anything. Did you?" With that I flashed a mocking smile at Inuyasha and again walked forward.

He was growling. I was amused.

"Listen, I took off practice to tutor you so you better come with me!" Inuyasha yelled, stopping the car.

I was about to respond but Souta jumped to the car's open window gripping the edges, grinning excitedly.

"I knew you looked familiar! You're captain of the football team!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't, Souta, you're just feeding his already oversized ego. But it was too late. Inuyasha was already corrupting the influential mind of my little brother.

"Yup. Names Inuyasha. What about you kid?"

"Souta."

Inuyasha nodded, "Nice to meet you." He said. So the hanyo had manners after all.

Souta's grin widened, "You're so cool! Shippo told me all about you! He said you made it all the way to the championship! You're sooo cool! You're gonna win this year, right?"

Inuyasha grinned back, "Of course!" He said.

Souta finally let go of the window edges and stood straight. "So what are you doing talking to my sister? She's such a nag."

"Souta!" I yelled.

"Inuyasha laughed, "Nah, she's not that bad, but I have to tutor her for computer lit." He said.

"Computer lit? How hard can that class be?"

I 'hmphed' "It's a lot harder than it looks thank you very much!"

"But you used the computer all the time!" Souta explained.

"Doesn't mean I understand what I'm doing!" How hard was that to understand. You can do things but not understand why you're doing things and since you get graded for needing to be able to _know _why you're doing things you fail!

"Oh god, sis, you're so stupid!"

"Gee, thanks, Souta" I mumbled.

"Well, since you're sister obviously needs help and I have to help her, why don't you let me take you home so your sister and I can get to work?" Inuyasha asked.

"ALRIGHT!" Souta exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" I exclaimed.

Souta turned to me with his best puppy dog eyes, hands folded in front of him, "Oh C'mon please, Kagome?"

Stupid cute puppy eyes...

"Yea, C'mon Kagome," Inuyasha asked in the same tone as Souta. He smirked.

I growled, "Fine, but only because I really need help and I don't feel like walking home anyways."

"Yes!" Souta squealed happily.

* * *

The drive to the shrine consisted of Souta asking Inuyasha question after question about himself and Inuyasha answering said questions. I had to say I was impressed. I'm sure after the fifth question I would have told my brother to shut up. I guess Inuyasha had a way with younger people.

Inuyasha parked in front of the steps to the shrine. I nearly laughed when I caught him staring at how many steps there actually was.

"You climb that everyday?" He asked.

"Yea, You get used to it after the first week." I said. I shrugged and began walking up the stairs.

When we reached the house we were greeted by Mama's friendly smile in the kitchen.

"Hi, Kagome. Hey, Souta," She said warmly.

"Hi, Mama!" Souta said quickly as he headed to his room.

"Hey, Mama. This is Inuyasha. He's a classmate at school. He's going to help me with a project." I replied. I wasn't about to tell Mama I was nearly failing a class.

Mama greeted Inuyasha with the same warm smile she greeted Souta and I. She wiped her hands with her apron and stuck out her hand, "Well, It's nice to meet you Inuyasha" She said. Since we met online. Inuyasha and I had decided to keep each other a secret from our families. This would be the first time my family had actually heard about or seen him.

Inuyasha smiled and shook her hand with his own, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Higurashi." He said.

Mama giggled, "Isn't he just charming? Maybe you should take my daughter out sometime. She never dates. Who knows why. She's lovely isn't she?"

"Mama!" I said trying to suppress the blush threatening to form on my face.

"Beautiful, just like her mother," Inuyasha said. If he was any other guy I would have been flattered.

"And charming! Oh, Kagome I like this one!"

I laughed uneasily.

"Well, why don't you two get started on that project while I fix dinner?" Mama said.

"I don't want to intrude on a family gathering," Inuyasha said ever the polite one. Hah.

Mama waved her hands and shook her hear, "Nonsense, you're helping Kagome. The least I can do is serve you dinner. Now go ahead and start. Dinner will be ready soon." She said shooing us off so she could get back to cooking.

"Alright, let's go Kagome," Inuyasha said with a small smile. How confusing. I wasn't going to fall for that cute little smile of his though. I sighed and led him to my room.

* * *

As soon as we entered my room I locked it shut and glared at him.

"Ok, you got Mama and Souta wrapped around your fingers but don't think you've got me. I hate you, you hate me and it's going to stay that way. So stop trying to get in my pants because it's not working and stop trying to use Souta and Mama to get to me!" I bellowed out.

He didn't hear any of it. Instead he smirked with a predatory glint in his amber eyes and slowly made his way toward me.

With each step he took I took one step back. That hot feeling slowly returned, and I was shaking inside. Why was he looking at me like that?

Then suddenly I squealed as I tripped on the edge of my bed. I ended up falling on top of it and Inuyasha took that as an opportunity to pounce.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed. He only pressed my arms to the bed and kissed me hard. My head was spinning. My body was tingling. Hot, I felt hot. Once his hands left my arms I banged my fists into his chest trying to make him stop.

He did stop, but only to whisper, "Shut up Kagome, do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you like this? Shut, up and enjoy this, Koi."

Koi.

He called me Koi.

That name brought back so many memories. All those times we talked late at night. All those silly arguments we had online. All the constant tugging at my chest telling me how much I wished I was with him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me again.

His kiss was hard and demanding. There was nothing slow and romantic about it but at that moment I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted this. I _needed_ this. I hated him, but for some reason, I needed to be close to him like this.

Slowly, he ran his claws down my side and I gasped. With ease he slipped his claws under my shirt and snaked his hands up and down my back. I arched up and gasped again, sensitive to his touch. He took this as an opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth and kiss me harder.

"Mmm..." I was so content as he started to explore the roof of my mouth. I ran my hands roughly through his silver mane as our tongues fought against each other in a battle of dominance.

Somehow, his legs ended up on either side of me and I hooked mine around his and brought him down even farther than before. I trailed my hands down his back and he groaned and pulled away.

"I knew you wanted me," He said his voice hoarse and out of breath.

I glared and shifted my body up as I pressed him down once more. He growled as his enlarged manhood pressed against my opening. I gasped but then smirk. Thank goodness our clothes were still on. But still, how did I know I could do that to him?

"And apparently, you want me," I finally managed out between breaths.

Inuyasha growled and began grinding his body with mine.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! Dinner's ready!"

Inuyasha and I groaned...

* * *

**AN**: Ok. This chapter is a little rushed...no I take it back it is COMPLETELY rushed. I wanted to get it out asap. I hope you enjoy it though!


End file.
